The TwiliMewtwo Origins
by TwiliMewtwo
Summary: This is just a little story that goes along with my username. Of how the TwiliMewtwo changed to look how it is. It is fiction. The real story is that I like Midna. She is my favorite character of all video game characters and my favorite pokemon is Mewtwo so I mashed them together. Enjoy my story. Please tell me if you find any errors or other helpful criticism. Thank you!


I was waking up. Slightly dizzy and confused, I got up to see my surroundings. "Where am I" I thought.

I was in a large forest. While standing in a spring. A beautiful spring with a small water flow and rocks with weird markings on them. The water felt calming and healed my physical and mental injuries and it was crystal clear.

Calmed and feeling better, I walked away from the spring. I thought everything was peaceful until I heard someone scream. "Monster." They yelled. "Monster?" I thought. "Do they mean me?" The girl ran away. Fleeing faster than a rapidash. "Have they ever seen a Mewtwo?" I thought. "Guess not."

I walked the direction the girl ran but careful not to reveal myself. I was curious about where the girl was from. What city is near here. I hoped it wasn't far but that hope didn't last long because all I saw were trees.

I soon arrived at a house that looked like a tree. "I must be in Fortree City" I thought. "So I'm in the Hoenn region but I don't remember Fortree to have a spring near it unless if you count that deep little pond, but that's deeper than the spring."

I heard people screaming in the background. Startled, I jumped backwards. "Forgot to stay hidden. Whoops." I thought. They kept on screaming monster and beast at me. "I'm not a monster. Have you never seen a Mewtwo?" I asked. They were ether shocked that I could talk or muttering Mewtwo except for one. A young man dressed in green. That one was just glaring at me. He started to walk over to me. A group of kids yelled at him to chase me away. I arrived at me and hold out some sort of metal with a purple and green design near the bottom.

He screamed and slashed it at me. I used my psychic power to stop it mid swing. The man jumped backwards and dashed again. I teleported out of the way. "Now I'm angry." I yelled. I floated up and used a psycho cut. It contacted the man and he flew back. He got up and stared in disbelief.

I prepared my final blow. A aura sphere and fired. The guy held up a metal barrier and blocked it. The metal barrier got dented and unrepairable. I shot another aura sphere and he blocked it again but the metal barrier went flying out of his hands. He looked back. I could still see fighting courage in his eye.

I saw him pull something out. A piece of wood with a string and a stick with a piece a iron on it. He shot the stick and it landed contact with me. I screamed in pain. Blood gushed out of the wound. "This is not a pokemon battle, this is a fight to the death. But I can't kill anyone." I thought.

"Stop." I yelled. "I don't want to kill anyone or anything." The people looked at me uncertain to trust me or not. The young man walked up to me with a understanding look in his eye. He didn't talk but I could tell he wanted me to follow him. So I did.

We walked to the spring and we walked in. He looked at the ground and someone came out of nowhere. "Hi." She said while chuckling. "What pokemon are you?" I asked. "Pokemon? What are pokemon? I'm a twili. The name is Midna. Oh and this is Link." The little imp said? "I am the strongest pokemon in the world, Mewtwo and how do you not know what a pokemon is? Aren't we in the world of pokemon?" I asked. "I guess not. Welcome to Hyrule." Midna said. "Hyrule." I thought.

"Listen, we need to go save this place, so we'll be going. Bye." Midna exclaimed while disappearing again. "I can help. I want to not only learn more about this place, but also find a way to get home. " I said. I heard her voice again. "Well if you don't mind going, and you do seem powerful so okay." "Thank you." I replied.

"We'll be going to the Mirror of Twilight first." The imp explained. "Oh and don't freak out of what is going to happen to Link." On she finished that sentence, Link turned into a Mightyena like thing." Grab on." As Midna hopped onto him. I did as I was told and soon felt break apart into rectangles. "I closed my eyes and started to panick and yelled. "What is this madness and this madwoman? Is she trying to kill me?"

I opened my eyes and felt a blast of heat. I was safe on the ground in a new area. A tower in the desert.

Midna was laughing her head off and Link was standing in there now in human form again, smiling. "Do you like warping?" She said in a joking sarcastic tone. "I prefer my teleportation. Thank you very much." I try to say in a calm voice.

We walked over to a stand with a shard on it. Before I knew it, a bunch of other shards flew out and landed on the stand. A pattern shot out of the newly made mirror and reflected on the rock. I was awestruck by the pattern and walked over to it. "Incredible." I said. "What are we waiting for, let's go." Midna said.

Midna and Link walked over to the mirror and stepped on the glowing steps to the top. "Well, come one Mewtwo." Midna commanded. I did as she told and walked over to Link. Before I knew it, I was rectangles again.

I entered the Twilight Realm and saw the mysterious beauty of the place. Midna said people called it the "World of Shadow" which she said it sounded like a terrible place. Which it does make it sound like a bad place. "People are cruel, heartless, and selfish. Well most of them." Midna said with tears in her eyes. "They don't see the mysterious Beaty of this place though. There what you call light dwellers." I states to make Midna feel better. "We need to go defeat Zant." Midna said.

"Let's go get the sols." Midna said. "Sols are the source of light of the Twilight Realm and we could use them to power up your sword Link." "Can they power up me?" I asked. Midna chuckled. "No, sorry but they can only power up the sword of evils bane." "Oh." I replied.

We got to the room holding the first sol. Link slashed his sword of evil bane at the thing holding the sol and picked it up. We started to leave when the hand came to life. I freaked out and ran behind Link. I heard Midna whisper. "Can you use your psychic powers to stop Zant's hand, kitty?" "Kitty? Anyway, fine." I replied I used psychic to stop it while Midna and Link ran with the sol.

I caught up with Link back at the center of the realm." One down, one more to go." Midna said with glee. We walked towards the area with the second sol. "Will it have one of those hand things again?" I asked. "Why, you scared kitty?" Midna asked. "First, stop calling me kitty and call me Mewtwo, second, no, I was just wondering." I replied. "Of course it will." Midna finally answered. "Great." I muttered.

We found the sol and I prepared my psychic. Link slashed it, picked up the sol, and ran. Midna called back to teleport back to the entrance to the Twilight Realm. "Why." I called back but it was too late. When I thought it was safe, I teleported out.

Midna was standing near the two sols while Link was standing between them. His sword of evil bane started to glow. I stood in awe while Link held it up. "Now Link can send away the dark crystals that have been turning him into a wolf." Midna explained proudly. "That's was that black dust was." I thought.

We headed to the main palace entrance. Link spun around, sending away the dark crystals. We entered the palace.

The palace was huge and lifting pads where everywhere making it maze to find the throne room. We managed to find it though. As we entered the room. Link readied his sword of evils bane and I readied my psychic powers. We saw Zant.

"So, you finally made, and with a new guest to kill too. Will the fun ever end." Zant said with a evil crazy laugh. I blasted a psycho cut out if fury. Zant did a crazy long spin to dodge it. "This guy is insane." I thought. "Let the fun begin." Zant laughed

The throne room kept on changing. Confused but still attacked. "This guy keeps on getting weirder and weirder." I thought. The most of the battle went really quick due to me.

The final stage. The area was a castle. I blasted a aura sphere at him. He dodged and took his attention off of Link and focused it on me. He slashed me with his swords and I jumped backwards to stop further damage. "That's my final straw." I screamed. I started to glow.

"Mega evolution." I yelled. I stopped glowing and my form changed. Zant, Midna, and Link all stared at me. I swiftly went around Zant and blasted with powerful aura spheres and psycho cuts. Zant kneeled with pain. "Link, let's finish it together." I yelled. Link nodded. We attacked with one powerful attack. Zant fell with only a inch of his life,

"You have bested me but Midna, your curse will not lift by my defeat. It takes my God's defeat to lift the curse on you." Zant weakly said. "No." She yelled. "Your family is weak. Weak to believe in the God. My God." Zant yelled like he still has power. Midna was so angry, she used her hair like a hand, hit Zant, and he popped like a balloon. I saw three things float back to Midna

I stared slightly in horror. I went back to my old self. Midna stood there. In shock. "One of the main things I wanted was to break the curse and go back to my old self." She muttered. "There is still one way." I said. "Your right, to Hyrule castle. To defeat Ganondorf." Midna yelled. "I think I'll stay here to protect the Twilight Realm, we don't want another one like Zant to take the throne again. " I said. "Thank you." Midna said. "We'll be back in a day or two. Maybe less."

Midna and Link left. I stayed until the last rectangle left.i just waited for their return. I didn't take over complete king of the Twilight Realm. I just kept it in order until the rightful ruler showed up. The day ended I looked up into the darker sky. "Please Midna and Link, be safe." I sighed and went to sleep.

Day of the Twilight Realm if I can even call it day was approaching. Only about a half of a day, and I already fell different. I walked over to the portal. I didn't see anyone come in. I started to walk away scared but I saw a rectangle appear. A twili walked in. "Mewtwo." She said. "You still have time, please leave before the mirror breaks or you'll be stuck here forever. What happens if I want to stay." I countered. The pattern was flickering. "But you..." Before she finished, the portal disappeared. "Then I guess I'll welcome you to the Twilight Realm." She changed. "I'm the ruler, the twilight princess Midna." "Midna." I said with glee. "Am I so beautiful you have no words left." She said. I smiled.

A year later. My body color completely changed and I have blue markings all over me and my ears turned oranges along with the thing going from my head to my back. My cheats turned black, and my stomach all the way down to my feet white. My tail turned to blue on the bottom with black on the top. My eyes changed to red. I am princess Midna assistant and help her rule and protect her. I changed my name to the TwiliMewtwo to follow my new appearance.


End file.
